X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past ist eines der bekanntesten und am meisten geschätzen X-Men Comics und zählt bis heute noch als eines der besten Comics im Superhelden Genre. Zusammenfassung Wir schreiben das Jahr 2013, indem Mutanten längst vergessen sind und fast völlig ausradiert wurden. Die Sentinels sind riesige Roboter die benutzt werden, um Mutant zu finden und zu eliminieren. Dadurch haben die X-Men schon viele ihrer Freunde verloren. Doch es gibt Hoffnung. Die Mutanten haben einen Weg gefunden, vielleicht alles zu retten und die X-Men wieder sichern zu können. Komplette Handlung Im Jahr 2013 wird New York von den Sentinels regiert, die nicht gerade freundlich mit den dort lebenden Mutanten sind. Die Sentinels sehen sie als Bedrohung an und wollen jeglichen Mutanten auslöschen. Mutanten werden in Konzentrationslager untergebracht und wenn sie nicht schon ermordet wurden, arbeiten sie für die Regierung als Sklaven. Spezielle Power Maschinen halten die Mutanten sogar auf, ihre Kräfte in der Stadt benutzen zu können. Kitty Pride versucht Medizinische Ressourcen zu beschaffen, als sie plötzlich von einer Menschen Menge angegriffen wird. Doch Wolverine kommt ihr zu Hilfe und warnt sie davor, weiterhin in den USA zu bleiben. Wolverine ist nämlich Teil de Kanadischen Ressitance und diese planen einen Nuklear Angriff auf die USA, um die Sentinels ein für alle mal zu besiegen. So begibt sich Kitty, sammt Wolverine zu den letzten überlebenden X-Men: Colossus, Storm, Rachel Summers, Franklin Richards und Magneto. Magneto jedoch kann nicht mehr laufen und muss nun einen Rollstuhl benutzen. Die Anwesenden bekommen die Idee, Kitty Pryde zurück in die 80-er Jahre zu schicken, damit sie den Aufstieg der Sentinels verhindern kann. Dort angekommen findet sie sich im Körper ihrer jüngeren Version wider und erklärt den X-Men die Situation in der Zukunft. Nachdem die ''Brotherhood of Evil Mutants'' den Senatoren Kelly ermordet haben, ist der Aufschrei gegen Mutanten groß geworden und im Jahr 1984 wurden schließlich die Sentinels erschaffen, die jedoch wenig später ganz USA übernommen haben. Alle Mutanten und Helden waren Ziel der Sentinels und dabei sind unteranderem Captain America, Spider-Man, Daredevil, The Thing ermordet worden. So fürchtet Kitty, dass wenn sie nicht sofort handeln, sie nicht nur viele ihrer Freunde und Feinde verlieren würden, sondern im endeffekt ein großer Nuklearer Angriff die ganze USA zerstören würde. In der Zukunft währenddessen opfert sich Magneto, sodass Colossus, Rachel Summers, Storm und Franklin Richards zusammen mit dem Körper von Kitty Pride asu dem Konzentrations Lager fliehen können. Sie stoßen auf Wolverine und fliehen in das Baxter Gebäude, dem Hauptquartier der Sentinels. Sollte Kitty versagen, würden sie so noch eine andere Chance haben. Sie fliehen durch die Kanalisation, doch werden direkt von den Sentinels gefunden. Dabei stirbt Franklin Richards. Der Rest jedoch kann die Sentinels besiegen und flieht in das alte Fantastic Four Gebäude, dem Baxter Gebäude. In der Vergangenheit will gerade Professor X die Mutanten telepathisch fragen, was passiert sei, doch direkt greiffen die ''Brotherhood of Evil Mutants'' Senator Kelly an. Die X-Men beschützen diesen, doch Mystique gelingt es, diesen als Gefangenen zu nehmen. Wieder in der Zukunft gelingt es den verbleibenden in das Baxter Gebäude zu gelangen. Rachel Summers passt auf den Körper von Kitty auf, während die anderen drei (Wolverine, Storm und Colossus) in das Gebäude stürmen. In der Vergangenheit jedoch ensteht ein Kampf zwischen den X-Men und der ''Brotherhood of Evil Mutants'', doch Storm pustet alle raus und so geht der Kampf draußen weiter. Sogar die Nationale Garde ist angekommen und mischt sich ein, um den Kampf zu beenden. Die X-Men gewinnen schließlich, aber können Kitty Pryde und Destiny nicht mehr finden. Zurück in der Zukunft nehmen die drei X-Men den Aufzug und finden einen riesigen Sentinel Roboter an der Arbeit am Computer und greiffen diesen an. Der Sentinel erkennt dies und mit seiner Elektro-Kraft kann er Wolverine in einen Haufen Skelett verwandeln. Storm und Colussus können den riesigen Sentinel besiegn, aber noch mehr von ihnen treffen ein und töten auch diese beiden. Unten bei Rachel und Kitty fängt Summers an zu weinen und hofft nun auf Kittys Sieg. Erneut in der Vergangenheit bedroht Destiny Senator Kelly mit einer Pistole, doch Kitty Pride hat sich an sie heran geschlischen. Kitty kann Destiny von der Ermordung Senator Kellys aufhalten und gelangt darauf folgend wieder in die Zukunft. Die 1980er Version von Kitty hat wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und dies bemerkt Professor X schnell. Professor X wird gefragt ob sie die Zukunft gerettet haben. Er antwortet daraufhin, dass sie auf jeden Fall die Zukunft verändert haben, ob sie dies jedoch Zugunsten des Guten gemacht haben, wird sich noch zeigen müssen. Sonstiges * In der Ausgabe von Days of Future Past wird Magneto das erste mal Magnus genannt. Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:X-Men Comics